robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Tie-Rip
Team Tie-Rip is a Dutch team that competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. Its captain, Jeroen van Lieverloo, also competed in several UK series of Robot Wars across various other teams until the united Team Tie-Rip represented The Netherlands in Robot Wars: World Series. The Team Jeroen van Lieverloo is the president of Dutch Robot Games, the primary organiser of live events in The Netherlands. Prior to Dutch Series 1 being filmed, he was a complete novice to engineering and robotics, but self-taught himself in order to compete on the show, before gradually picking up skills and experience. The team entered the first series with X-Bot, and the second series with Impact. Team captain Jeroen van Lieverloo also built S.O.X-Bot (Son of X-Bot), which made up one third of the clusterbot √3. All three robots made it past the first round of their respective heats, but only √3 made the Heat Final, before losing to eventual champion PulverizeR. The team also intended to enter UK Series 7 with an updated version of Impact, named Impact 2, but failed to qualify due to electrical problems, so Jeroen van Lieverloo joined WJ Dijkstra on the Gravity team for that series. The team are the current owners of Gravity 5.5, and compete with it on the live circuit, including the first live event of the new Robot Wars at Portsmouth in March 2013. They applied to enter Series 8 of Robot Wars with this version of Gravity, inviting WJ Dijkstra to return as driver, but were not selected for that series. Jeroen van Lieverloo would instead compete as part of Team KODOX, who entered Tough as Nails and were eliminated in the first round. Jeroen van Lieverloo later joined Team Rubbish to compete in Series 9 with Cobra, electing not to apply with Gravity as he wished to dedicate more time to the development of its newest iteration, Gravity 6.https://www.facebook.com/TeamTieRip/?hc_ref=NEWSFEED&fref=nf For Series 10, Jeroen van Lieverloo built his own robot alongside his girlfriend Kirsty van den Brink, Niels van der Berg, and Jeroen van der Loo. Their creation, THE BASH, competed in Robot Wars: World Series, representing the Netherlands as part of the 'Rest of the World' team. After THE BASH was forced to withdraw due to irreparable damage, Jeroen van der Loo's robot Tough as Nails replaced it, and competed under the captaincy of Team Tie-Rip. Robots Xbot.png|X-Bot (Dutch Series 1) Impact.PNG|Impact (Dutch Series 2) V3.JPG|√3 (Dutch Series 2) THE BASH WS.jpg|THE BASH (UK Series 10) Tough as Nails.jpg|Tough as Nails (UK Series 10) Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 5 NOTE: This incorporates the wins and losses of every Dutch battle fought by Jeroen van Lieverloo, and only the UK series battles where Jeroen van Lieverloo was the team captain, thus excluding Gravity in Series 7, and Tough as Nails in Series 8, while including Tough as Nails in Series 10. Series Record Dutch Series UK Series Outside Robot Wars Gravity.gif|Gravity 5.1 before being painted red and black Gravity 5.1.jpg|Gravity 5.1 now Gravity_5.2.png|The rebuilt Gravity 5.2 at Guildford 2012 Reality team.jpg|Jeroen van der Loo (far left) with Reality Reality.jpg|Reality at BattleBots in 2018 Jeroen van Lieverloo is the chairman of the Dutch Robot Games, which organises all robotic live events held in The Netherlands. Lieverloo also regularly competed at live events outside of Robot Wars, particularly using newer versions of Gravity, as well as many robots he had entered into Robot Wars. As one of the most active roboteers in The Netherlands, Jeroen van Lieverloo is often invited to compete as part of other Dutch teams at various events. In 2018 alone, Jeroen van Lieverloo competed at the Chinese competition Fighting My Bots as a member of the Equinox team, and he also entered the 2018 season of BattleBots with Reality, as part of a collaborative Dutch team. For more information on these campaigns, see Team KODOX. For the 2019 season of BattleBots, Jeroen van Lieverloo instead joined Team PCP to compete with Petunia. Greg Cathalina formed his own team in 2018, competing in the online web-series Bugglebots with the clusterbot WeeWoo. He entered as the captain of Team Health & Safety, joined in 2018 by Cosmin Gorgovan. WeeWoo reached the second round before being eliminated by Maximum Ogredrive. WooWoo returned in the 2019 series, with Greg Cathalina now joined by Dave Weston. Although WeeWoo was eliminated in the first round, it did finish second in the ten-way Dung Beetle melee. In 2018, Neils van der Berg competed in Bugglebots with OMG!, a two-wheel drive beetleweight with a titanium construction and an overhead grabbing arm. OMG! enjoyed limited success, losing its first-round battle to Bourbon after getting flipped over and left unable to self-right. In the subsequent Redemption melee, OMG! initially outlasted Hard Knox and withstood several blows from the undercutting spinner of Mini Spinny. However, OMG! was eventually eliminated after getting stuck on the centre of the arena floor and counted out. Niels van der Berg also competed in the 2019 season of BattleBots with Nelly the Ellybot. Jeroen van Lieverloo has also completed featherweight and beetleweight versions of Tough as Nails in 2019. The featherweight version, named Total Loss, was originally started by Alexander Russchen, and debuted at INDI Robot Games 2019. The beetleweight version, Hold My Beer, competed in the second series of BuggleBots, losing both of its competition matches but performed respectably in the ten-way Dung Beetle melee. References External links *Team Tie Rip Facebook page *Team Tie-Rip Gallery (archived) *Reality - BattleBots Facebook page Category:Team Pages Category:Teams who entered the same series with more than one robot Category:Teams which competed in every series of the reboot Category:Teams that competed in BattleBots Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars